He Can't Make You Feel As I Do
by BobbingForApples
Summary: Sakura is torn between two men, one who makes her feel alive and one who makes her feel whole, which one will she choose?


He Can't Make You Feel As I Do

Chapter 1

Here we go!

Fresh start to an old story.

Enjoy!

* * *

-Dream-

Her grip tightened on the blankets as his devilish mouth moved over her collarbone and down through the valley of her breasts, before circling around and coming to a stop hovering just above her nipple. "Please.." the rosette groaned wanting her male counterpart to place his mouth over the hardened peak.

The elder male flicked his tongue over the erect nipple before placing his hot mouth over it. "Ahhh" she moaned as he sucked, licked and bit the nipple, giving the other one attention with his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingertips.

Switching between the breasts he gave them equal attention before continuing his path down her stomach, kissing over her flat stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel before continuing to her lacy black thong. "Are you sure?" the male asked, his breath passing through the cloth "Yes!" she gasped.

The dark haired male looked up with smouldering obsidian eyes "Completely sure?" he asked…

-End-

Sakura awoke with a start in her bed panting as through she'd a 10 lap marathon around Konoha, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. "Sakura … What's is it?" asked the young Aburame, his voice husky with sleep having been awoken by Sakura's slight jump "Nothing Shino … I'm fine" she said in a small voice as she tried to placate Shino.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his words having an indistinct ring to them as she recalled those same words being used by a deliciously sinful mouth "Yeah." she said suppressing a slight shiver as it tried to rattle her body "Try to go back to sleep." she said, little force behind the words as she lay her head back down on the soft pillow.

She felt the muscles in Shino's arm ripple slightly as it tightened around her slim mid-section before his warm forehead pressed against her bare slightly pronounced shoulder blade. His warm breath tickled slightly as it puffed out slowly against her skin.

She shed a tear and it made a salty track down her pale moonlit cheek before landing on the pillow. Knowing how deep the betrayal of his trust went sent a violent shiver wracking through her body as she thought about the fact that it was known to only her-self and one other.

Her tear splashed on the cotton fabric of the pillow sending a tiny vibration through it that Shino could feel with the heightened senses of his Kikai 'Oh Sakura' he thought despairingly to himself, hoping she was not upset about something he'd said or done.

"Sakura." He said, although barely audible over the rush of blood in her ears, this being caused by the erratic beat of her pulse. Her mind replayed every single time she'd been with him over again, every mind-numbing touch, every soul-searing kiss, Her body remembered it all like it was just yesterday.

"Sakura.." she heard Shino's voice as if from far away "Mhmm.." she mumbled into the pillow. "Please.. face me…" he whispered his breath puffing gently across the shell of her ear.

Sakura did as he asked and shuffled around in his hold until she was facing him and their foreheads we're gently pressed together. "Please, tell me what's wrong Sakura.." Shino whispered as he brought his hand up to her face, his thumb gently caressing the swell of her cheekbone.

Sakura looked deep into Shino's midnight blue eyes seeing everything in them, sweet, gentle, calm Shino, he didn't deserve this level of deception and total betrayal. That was what made her choose to tell him.

Shino and herself had been going strong for 3 and a half years (A/N: The students are all 21/22 and the teachers are 35/36) but this had all started a year and a half ago, that was the first time it had happened.

While on a mission no less, they'd met in a club in Tanzaku Gai and things had headed from there as if formed by some deep seated primal need of what was restricted from them.

One craved freedom and the other craved familiarity but they seemed to have found their vices in each other.

"Shino I have to tell you that …" Sakura stopped mid-sentence afraid of what was going to happen once Shino found out about her infidelity "Yes Sakura, I'm listening.." Shino said, sounding completely relaxed "I … I've slept with somebody else." she breathed, knowing that he'd heard it and as her warm breath puffed across his throat she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the rebuff which didn't come.

Instead, Shino stroked his thumbs over her creased eyelids getting them to smooth out to a flat canvas "Was it whilst we've been together?" he asked quietly still gently stroking her eyelids "Yes.." she whispered as tears seeped from the corners of her closed eyes.

"But there's something worse." she said hoarsely as he stopped the tears in their tracks by wiping them away "and what's that?" he coaxed gently smoothing his thumbs over her sharp cheek-bones.

"I don't regret sleeping with him, only that I kept it from you for so long." She let it out on a quiet hiccup "How long has this been going on?" he asked his voice slightly louder than before.

"About a year and a half, I'm so sorry that I didn't say something sooner." she said before letting a broken sob pass through pouty pink lips.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you kept this from me, let alone that it happened but I would be willing to forgive you on the grounds that it never happen again." Shino said as he gathered her close to his chest.

"But how can you forgive me after I betrayed you so?" Sakura questioned turning her tear streaked face up to peer at him in question as she gripped his shirt tightly with bated breath.

"Because I care about you enough not to lose you over something as menial as this, was the last time recent?" he asked while wiping away the lingering tears "Define recent.." she said her eyes downcast as she picked at the blanket with slim pale fingers "In the last three months?" he said as he tipped her head back so he could look into her sad viridian eyes.

"No not that recent." she said, honesty showing in her vibrant green depths "Then I can forgive you." he said as he stroked a finger along the curve of her jaw "What would I do without you Shino?" she whispered quietly as he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms securely about her waist.

Sakura was content to fall asleep after the resolution of her haunting and problematic conscience "Thankyou Shino." she sighed sleepily into his chest "No Problem Sakura." Shino replied as he felt the puff of her breath against his chest even out before he himself drifted off.

-Dream-

"Nngh" She moaned loud and clear as his hands fondled her breasts, continuing to plunder her mouth for all he was worth. His tongue darted in and out, dancing with hers as he gently nipped her bottom lip in between breaths.

He trailed a path of kisses and bites down the column of her throat before moving back up to her ear "Do you like that… Sa-ku-ra…." He breathed into her ear as his fingers moved across the pale skin of her chest to tweak the rosy buds of her nipples.

"Ah! Yes…" She cried out and her back arched as he tweaked her nipples a little harder, Her body flushed a rosy pink under his ministrations. His hands feathered lower down her body, his mouth following obediently behind.

He skilfully slid her lacy red thong down her exquisitely long pale legs, discarding it as his mouth moved down her flat stomach passing over her navel and down to her waistline where the waist of her underwear use be.

"Are you ready Sakura-chan?" he asked her with a predatory purr in his voice as his breath fanned over her soaking wet core "Yes.." her response was caught somewhere between a moan and a whine at the feel of his heated breath on her.

She felt one of his fingers brush against wet folds of her sex before it parted them and slowly slid into her, one knuckle at a time. She felt his finger sliding further into her and she arched her back as he reached the third knuckle and crooked his finger, hitting her G-spot.

Slowly he moved his finger in and out for a few moments, rotating it back and forth slightly before he added a second finger and picked up the pace a little. He felt the walls of her core tighten slightly around the intrusion of his finger but after a few moments they relaxed.

He picked up the pace two fold hearing his digits slide in and out of her wet entrance, her juices dripping down his fingers as they moved in and out of her tight body. Her body arched off the bed once more, pushing against his own as he lay over her with his face pressed into the crook of her neck.

Sakura turned her face into his neck just below his ear as she panted warmly against his cool skin and her heels dug into the mattress as he increased his pace, hitting that spot inside of her again. She moaned long and loud into his ear "Ooohh My Kami….."

-End-

Sakura awoke languidly from her dream, yawning and stretching with a feline grace. She noted the faint fingers of dawn light creeping around the edges of the heavy deep aqua drapes that covered hers and Shino's bedroom window.

The sound of the shower became more apparent to her as she blinked away the sleepiness and the lingering visages of her dream. She could hear the contented hum of Shino's Kikai through the shower door as he washed away the sweat from the night before.

Sakura smiled devilishly as she climbed from the bed where the mint green sheets were twisted at the foot and padded to the bathroom with her black camisole riding up her toned stomach.

She silently prised open the bathroom door and slipped through unnoticed by Shino and his Kikai. She gently pulled the camisole over her head and let it pool at her feet along with her sleeps shorts and underwear before sneaking up to the shower door.

She opened the frosted glass door and slipped in behind Shino where he was resting his forearms against the deep emerald green tiled wall with his head hanging between them. Shutting the door quietly behind her she turned back around only to be caught up in Shino's strong embrace which she wasn't expecting but he must have sensed her behind him.

Sakura gasped in both surprise and pleasure as she was pulled against his chest and felt him hard against her stomach. "Mm Shino, excited are we?" Sakura asked him in a sultry voice as he casually leaned down and nipped at her ear.

"You bet." he growled seductively. He hands grasped at her arse and picked her up, swinging her around so she was pinned up against the warm shower wall. She moaned as he shoved her roughly up against the wall, she rarely saw his primal side and when she did the sex was mind blowing.

She'd wrapped her legs about his slim hips to help hold herself up and she gasped and arched her back as he grabbed a hold of her breasts driving them further into his hands. He groaned at the feel of her sumptuous breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her distended nipples and making her moan loudly.

They were so engrossed in what they were doing that neither one of them heard the banging on the front door and the yelling telling them to keep it down. Sakura had her head thrown back as Shino kissed and nibbled his way down the column of her throat.

Shino moved his mouth to Sakura's shoulder and continued to bite and suck until he left a noticeable mark. Sakura unwrapped her legs from Shino's waist and he grudgingly let her down. She quickly opened the shower door and poked her head out to check the time. Then she freaked when she saw it was six thirty and proceeded to shove Shino out of the shower in all his naked glory.

"Sorry Shino but I'm going to be late!" she cried as she slammed the shower door shut and proceeded to wash herself down in record time before switching off the shower, jumping out and drying herself off. She opened the bathroom door and flung the towel on the bed before moving over to hers and Shino's shared walk-in closet.

She rifled through a few hangers before finding a white short-sleeved formal work shirt and a black pencil skirt still clean and on their hangers. She laid these flat out on the bed before walking over to the wide twelve draw tallboy and pulling open the top far left small draw. She extracted a matching pair of white lacy bra and thong and a pair of nude coloured stockings before walking to the bed.

She deposited her underclothes on the bed and first slipped the thong over one foot, then the other before slipping them up her long legs and into place. She grabbed the bra next and wrapped it around her body, doing the hooks and eyes up at the front before twisting it around and slipping her arms through the straps. She bent forward at the waist and adjusted her breasts so they sat properly in the confines of her bra before she stood up and moved to sit on the bed.

She pulled the stockings to her and wriggled them onto her thumbs before pulling the sheer fabric over one foot and partly up one calf before doing the same to the other. Sakura stood up from the bed before bending down and pulling the stockings up her legs evenly, shimming them the rest of the way up her hips.

Removing the shirt from the coat hanger Sakura pulled it on and buttoned up the front, struggling with the top button across her bust for a moment before managing to slip the piece of plastic in the hole it was meant for. She sighed with relief as it finally popped into place and she grabbed the skirt off its hanger, unzipped it and slid it up her long legs.

Sakura slipped the hook into the eye and zipped up the side before brushing her hands down her uniform to make sure it was neat. She paused for a moment trying to think of where she'd left her shoes the evening before and it struck her that she'd kicked them under the bed. She knelt on the floor and stuck her hands under the edge feeling for her black pumps.

Grasping them she sat back on the edge of the bed and slipped them over her stocking clad feet. She stood, brushed the creases out of her clothes and grabbed her handbag of the bureau. Turning and checking if everything was in its place Sakura quickly checked her bag for the house keys and when she was satisfied she left the house, locking the door behind her.

Sakura raced down the stairs of the apartment building and burst out of the front door only to be buffeted by a strong gust of wind. Comfortable with the fact that she wouldn't be late to work Sakura slowed to a reasonable walk as the wind blew her hair off to the side. Sakura titled her face up to look at the ominous dark stormy clouds looming overhead only to have a drop of rain splash on her nose.

"Oh no!" she said as she started to run, the rain drops falling heavier with every passing second. As Sakura skidded around the corner onto the road which lead to the hospital the rain bucketed down "Fuck!" she cried as she got absolutely drenched in the thirty seconds it took to arrive at the hospital.

Walking through the doors and into the foyer Sakura was absolutely sodden but extremely grateful that no one was yet milling about at this time of the morning. Looking at the clock Sakura saw that it read seven fifteen and was glad she wasn't running late but took an elevator up to the fourth floor which her office was located on.

She walked past the nurse's station which no one was currently attending 'Thank you Kami' Sakura thought to herself and walked down the hall, stopping at her assistants desk. Her assistant gasped at her current state "Oh my! You got caught in the rain again Sempai?" Sakura simply nodded and her assistant shook her head.

"Go ahead to your office Sempai, I'll organize your charts and bring them in for you." Sakura nodded to the girl "Thank you Aiako." Sakura proceeded past her assistants desk and through the door to the waiting room only to be confronted with seats full of male Jounin.

'Crap!' Sakura thought 'I forgot it was mandatory medical day today, why me?' She crossed her arms over her chest where her white shirt and bra had become see through from the rain. Walking with confidence to her office she paid no heed to all the males sitting in her waiting room as if it were a normal day and they couldn't see the outline of her nipples through her shirt.

She'd about made it to her office when one of the Jounin who was probably newly ranked and hadn't quite got all of the gossip decided to wolf whistle at her. Most of the other guys just shook their head as Sakura turned on the ball of her right foot to face the offender.

A minute later Sakura opened the door to her office and closed it behind her, the offending Jounin lay twitching on the floor, bruised and battered from his beating. Sakura heard one of the other Jounin say "Told you not to do anything." And all he got was a pained groan in response.

Sakura smiled to herself in her dark office, pleased with her efforts and without postponing it too much longer she unbuttoned her shirt and stripped the clinging fabric from her upper body.

"Ah it's just too bad I don't have a spare shirt. How am I supposed to get a new one.." She mumbled to herself as she hung the wet one over the back of her office chair. Warm arms wrapped around her waist as a deliciously sinful voice played into her ear "I could get one for you." Sakura groaned. At the moment he was the last person she wanted to see "No Itachi." She spoke with an edge in her voice.

"Why not?" he asked her, gently hugging her closer to his chest "Because Itachi, Shino will know that you've been in the apartment." She said, concern lacing her voice. Itachi frowned at that "How will he know?" he asked he quietly.

"Because I told him about us Itachi." She admitted, and she felt his mouth turn down in a frown where it was pressed against her ear. "When was it that you told him this?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"I told him last night, I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer." She said it in a small voice, afraid he would be angry with her. "Why is that?" he asked her, his voice louder than before "Because Itachi," She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she pulled her body away from his and put the distance of her desk between them.

"You haunt my dreams Itachi. It was hard for me to keep it from him for this long even knowing I'd betrayed him so deeply, with an S-class criminal no less. It can't and it won't happen again, I can't let it." Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with moisture as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Itachi but I really just need you to leave." The words were husky in her throat as she spoke those parting words. "I'll always love you Sakura, Until my last breath." He said these words and with a kiss to her forehead he was simply gone.

Sakura deliberated for a moment before she picked up the receiver of her phone and dialled the ANBU offices where she knew Shino would be working today. A few rings later someone picked up the phone and answered "Hello!" the voice was surprisingly cheerful for the owner "Hello Kurenai, could you transfer me to Shino, it's important."

Sakura heard Kurenai click her tongue on the other end but the older woman agreed "Just hold a moment.." Sakura nodded although Kurenai couldn't see it. There were two rings before Shino picked up his receiver "This is Shino, How can I help you?" Sakura smiled as she answered "Hey Shino, it's me. I'm in a bit of a dilemma and need a favour." And she smiled wider at his response "Well you're the last person I'd expect to be calling for help."

"Yes I know but I got caught in that downpour on the way to work and don't have a dry shirt to change into.." her tone was almost pleading. Shino thought for a moment before he spoke "You can't go home and get another?" He asked.

"Not unless you want half of Konoha to see your Girlfriend walking about half naked." Sakura heard the growl on the other end and giggled. "I'll let Naruto know I need to do something for you and then I'll bring you a shirt. Give me ten minutes." Sakura heard the dial tone as he hung up.

She leaned against the desk in the dim light as she waited for Shino to show up. Zoned out she didn't realise how much time had passed until Shino opened the door to her office, slipped in and shut it again to enclose them once again in near dark. He was holding out another crisp white work shirt for her which she gratefully accepted, slipping the fabric over her shoulders and doing up the buttons.

She was once again struggling to get the fifth button done up but Shino grabbed a hold of the shirt and gently tugged her forward before deftly doing up the last button with nimble fingers.

"Why does it smell like the Uchiha in here?" Shino asked Sakura quietly, the near dark still ensconcing them. Sakura looked down at the floor "He was here earlier." Her voice was quiet as she spoke. 'She smells like him, wait….' Shino looked at her for a moment before it registered "He's the other guy isn't he?" Shame was written on her face as she turned away from him "Yes." She whispered.

Shino slipped his arms around her waist "Sakura, look at me." She turned to face him "you made a mistake but you were brave enough to admit it, the air is clear okay? Don't stress about it. The past is in the past." He wiped the traces of tears on her cheeks away before leaning down to kiss her, pulling her against his hard body.

As Sakura wrapped her hands around his biceps, Shino hoisted her up onto her bare desk and nestled himself between her thighs. Sakura sighed in longing as he kissed his way down her neck and her hands clenched on his shoulders as she stifled a cry of pain and pleasure as he bit down on her collarbone.

His hands were wandering over her form and were fondling her breasts as Sakura's door opened without a knock. A gasp and a clatter later Sakura was presentable and Shino was standing beside her closed office door. Sakura waited a moment for Aiako to pick up the clipboard before she spoke to the girl "What you saw here today does not leave this room, understood?" she said to the girl and Aiako nodded.

"This is your work chart for the day Sempai." The girl handed it over, bowed and left the room, door opening courtesy of Shino. He closed it behind Sakura's assistant and approached his girlfriend "I better get back to the office, try and have a good day okay?" Sakura nodded and Shino kissed her with real passion that told her what to expect when she got home.

Shino left through the office door without a word and Sakura sighed to herself, It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Okay!

So I decided that I needed a serious re-write for some of my stories and this happened to be one of them.

I hope all you fantastic readers like it :)

Reviews, Ideas and Constructive Criticism welcomed :)

BobbingForApples xx


End file.
